Lost in Diagon Alley
by lilyevansxx
Summary: Harry takes his kids to Diagon Alley while Ginny is away. Needless to say, he won't be doing it again.


Heads turned at Diagon Alley, it was certainly an odd sight to see Harry Potter, savoir of the wizarding world, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and currently bestselling novelist of three fiction novels, sprinting down the busy street after his boisterous son.

"ALBUS POTTER!" Harry called after his five year old son. "Get back here!" Harry doubled over, holding his cramping stomach and panting heavily.

"Daddy! I want ice-cream!"

"Not now Lils, I'm trying to get Albus back." Harry said, standing tall now and trying to see over all of the heads.

"But Daddy, Mummy is faster than you." Little four year old Lily stated.

Harry chuckled half-heartedly, "Honey, that doesn't help right now, considering Mummy is in Wales." Harry suddenly wished his wife hadn't chosen to leave him to his three kids for 'bonding'.

"DAD! Look at this wand I found! Can I get it?" Seven year old James asked from inside the store.

"Yeah whatever." Harry replied, not paying attention to anything James was saying, as he was too busy searching the entire street for his middle child.

"Daddy! Can I pat that big doggie?" Lily asked, tugging on his robes, and pointing to the giant dog that had started walking down the street with a very large old man.

"Sure honey…." Harry replied, suddenly catching a flash of black hair. Bingo. "Lily dear, I'm going to go get Albus, you stay here ok?" He said, not taking his eyes off the boy, therefore, not realising that Lily hadn't heard a word of what he had said, since she was half-way to the giant dog.

Harry raced across the cobblestones, desperately trying to avoid people, whilst keeping his eyes on the black haired boy.

"Watch it!" A man cried, as Harry raced in front of him.

"Mummy! Mummy look! It's Harry Potter!"

"Honey don't point!"

"What's he doing racing down the street?"

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter! What can you reveal about your latest book?" Harry groaned. The press were here. He continued running. Puffing and panting he finally reached the child, turned him around and groaned in despair. This young _girl_ had very short black hair and a very angry mother standing behind her.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry stuttered. "I thought she was my son!"

The lady gasped, "How dare you?!"

"Sorry?!" Harry panted. "You haven't seen him have you?"

He received his answer as a rather painful slap in the face.

"I guess not." Harry sighed, rubbing his cheek. He turned around and continued his search for his black haired son. Meanwhile his other two kids were causing mayhem around the corner.

"My Daddy fought a dragon! And he bought me a wand!" James boasted to the boy with blonde hair.

"Well _my Daddy_ bought me a summer house, and he once cursed the stupid Harry Potter!" Scorpius Malfoy boasted.

"My Daddy is Harry Potter and he isn't stupid!" James raged.

"My Daddy is Draco Malfoy and he is better than your Daddy!" Scorpius Malfoy boasted.

Lily was quickly discovering the horrors of very large dogs. "He won't stop licking me!" She moaned. "How do you get him to stop licking?"

The old man chuckled, "He likes you very much!"

"Mr Potter! Mr Potter!" The press called out to the now running Harry, who had spotted another black haired child and crossed his fingers, begging Merlin that this child was his child. "Where is your wife? Are you having marital problems? Who do your children live with?"

Harry scoffed and turned around. "MY WIFE AND I ARE PERFECTLY HAPPY LIVING TOGETHER THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Harry roared at the small lady with a notepad, who was furiously taking notes.

"When will your next book be released?" The same lady asked. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around again, only to realise he had lost sight of the black haired boy.

"Harry mate! What's going on?" George Weasley came out of his joke store, on his lunch break.

"Not now George, I've lost my son!" Harry cried in desperation.

"Which one?" George chuckled.

"Albus, have you seen him?" Harry asked, scanning the crowds.

"Yeah mate, he's in my shop. Keeps saying he's playing hide and seek." George chuckled. Harry didn't even answer as he raced to through the door, scanning every head in the large joke store.

"Harry!" Ron called out from behind the counter. "Nice to see you!"

"I can't talk now Ron; I've lost my son!" Harry said, panting.

"He just left, sorry mate, I tried to get him to stay but he kept saying he needed to 'conquer the dragon'." Ron chuckled.

Harry groaned, ever since Albus had found out about his grand escape from Gringotts he has dreamed of going to the great bank and riding a dragon. He raced out the door, leaving Ron laughing behind him.

The two arguing boys down the street had drawn a crowd. "Well _my daddy_ taught me how to fly!"

" _My Daddy_ taught me how to fly and then let me play for England!"

" _My Daddy_ says England sucks, that's why he let me play for Ireland."

"Well _my Daddy_ said that _my mummy_ plays for Scotland!"

"Well _my Mummy_ can cook better than yours"

"James!" A little girl cried out. "Look at the doggy!"

Both Scorpius and James turned around to see the enormous dog bounding next to an enormous man. They quickly left their fight as they patted the dog, but it only took five minutes to hear the sentence "It likes me better than you!"

Meanwhile Harry was sprinting down Diagon Alley, racing towards his son, who he could see now. Only he wasn't alone, three reporters had surrounded the boy, and for the first time in Harry's life, he was glad they had stopped his son.

"Albus!" Harry called out. "Albus!" He panted, coming to a stop beside his son.

"Daddy!" Albus laughed. "I told the nice reporters that time where you tried to cook magically!" Harry groaned.

"Mr. Potter! Would you like to have an interview?"

"Mr. Potter, when is your next book coming out?"

"Mr. Potter! Are you going to try cooking classes?"

"No, not answering, no." Harry said, and he picked up his son and walked away.

"BYE BYE!" Little Albus called.

"Right, where are Lily and James?" Harry said, exasperatedly.

"Over there!" Albus said, now on Harry's shoulders. He looked where the little boy was pointing and saw James and Scorpius Malfoy in a fist fight while Lily was riding on the back of a massive dog. Harry groaned again, if only Ginny were here.


End file.
